Help Me
Help Me is a song released by Deuce as a single off of his album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics ("Release the crackin'! All the girlies with the-") (Whoa, whoa, wait one second.) (Hello?) ("Yes, hello, uh, Aron. Deuce, are you there?") (Yeah, yeah, yeah! What's up?) ("So a little birdie’s telling me you're working on a new record, is that true?") (Yeah, birdie? That's...) ("What the fuck are you thinking, huh?") (Uh, you know, I'm very busy. I'm doing shit, you know?) ("What the fuck is going on through your brain? We're big, dude. You know that, right? We're a fucking major label! You ain't gonna be assaulting an old band! The fuck is going on through your head? Why are you fucking knotting around right now? I'm gonna trash that record! No radio! You ain't never coming out without my permission! I'mma bury you, boy! I'mma bury you!") Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away I'm the George Bush of this rap shit You can tell Randy Jackson to kiss my black ass (that’s right!) I'm the white Obama, bitch, you can judge this While I flip my middle finger off and let one out quick I'm sick of these people trying to tell me what I got Like it's Down syndrome, it makes me wanna load a clip And put a round in them, make 'em drown in with These other rap stars who are clowns, it's sick Like Monica Lewinsky sucking on a six-inch toothpick Bitch just got her boobs did so she can do it, do it And make a new clip till these kids download it And you say I'm profound, shit I ain't going down with my hand on my dick While the next World Trade Center blows up quick (nah, I ain't never going down!) Hold up, I think you need another doughnut, Mr. Officer Everybody go nuts! Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Look what I've become, this place that I begun I started as The One and still don't give a fuck These bitches get no love, no more grenade or dove You're thirty, rapping? Ew, and still ain't got a buzz You can dream, you can dream, but you're gonna suck (y’all fucking suck!) I got the voice and the looks, baby, turn it up (I turn that shit up!) I don't need MTV when I sell this much (I sell a lot!) I'd rather be on Carson Daily than Oprah, son I'mma be better than 'em, I'm a veteran kid (I'm a fucking veteran!) I came to get these kids off of medicine binges Who's better than him? Not Murillo, that bitch (I don't fucking sell out!) I told you once and I'mma tell you again (what about that?) At least fight back, pussy, gimme a challenge (just give me a challenge!) I'm the boss, motherfucker, you don't want no static (B-O-S-S!) B-O-S-S, Deuce is back, bitch ("I'm back!") Yo, Truth! ("Yo, what's up?") Pass the automatic! Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away (Yee!) These labels wanna put me away for good (uh-huh!) They wanna keep me in the hood But I keep swinging right back like you know I should (right fucking back!) Making history in the books (uh-huh!) You suck, there's no buts The whole music industry can lick my nuts Motherfucker, I ain't got no love For a fake-ass wannabe Donald Trump ("Deuce, don't forget you signed my fucking contract! You do what I say, I'm not making you famous! You're not fucking bitches without my permission!") Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Help me, I ain't got no brains Help me, I can't feel no pain Help me, I can't stand the rain Help me 'fore I drift away Uh-huh, uh-huh! Haha, yeah! I ain't even gotta fucking try! You know why? 'Cause I sound good whenever I talk Whenever I spit, whenever I sing, bitch! I'm the fucking white Obama, bitch! Yeah, aye, Yuma, let's get the fuck outta here! Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Magnus Hogdahl - guitars *Paul Pavao - guitars, mixing *Eugene Shakhov - programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering, vocals Trivia *Deuce references Hollywood Undead's replacement lead singer, Danny, in the line "Who's better than him? Not Murillo, that bitch". Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)